The Eds' Epic Adventure
''The Eds' Epic Adventure ''is a YouTube Poop series based on Ed, Edd n Eddy. This is also the first show that was made with Adobe Premiere Elements. The show premiered on YouTube on September 17th, 2010. The show follows the Eds going on a huge adventure to kill people around the world, later on Plank makes a bet that if they can kill 4 people by choice, they will get 5 dollars in return. However, when MasterofZoroark was working on the next video it took him a long time to make so, he cancelled the series and replaced it with a Youtube Poop of Dan Vs. called Dan Vursiz Da' Whirld. Show Info *Made by: Snorlax318 *No. of seasons: 1 *No. of episodes: 4 *Running time: 3-10 minutes *Original site: YouTube *Original run: September 17th, 2010 - July 27th, 2011 *Status: Discontinued Characters Protagonists *Eddy *Edd/Double D *Ed *Jonny 2X4 *Plank *BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo (Obretsim) *Don Patch *Hatenko Major Antagonists *Ganon *Black Shadow *Dr. Ivo Robotnik *General Lee Fishcake *Lambada *Not Nice Cream *Derpy Hooves *Major Minor Minor Antagonists *Scratch *Grounder *GUY Boy *Churro Charlie *Bubble-uba *Pinkie Pie Others A.K.A. Characters that appeared only once, as a one-time ally, with a cameo, or with an unimportant role. *Kevin *Captain Falcon *Sonic The Hedgehog *Eddy's Brother (Despite him being an antagonist, he got killed by the Pigmasks) *Hugh Neutron (seen flying in a hang glider around Peach Creek Junior High) Episodes Part 1: Pilot Airdate: September 17th, 2010 Plot: Jonny comes in asking the Eds what they are doing. Eddy tells him that he & them are going on a huge adventure to kill people, then Plank makes a bet with them. Eddy joins in the bet & Jonny becomes concerned about their safety. Eddy says that if they don't return in a month, Jonny will send Plank to aid them. The Eds choose Ganon as their first victim & end up in a junkyard. Eddy & Ed also see that their teleporter is destroyed after the fall. A commercial comes in. The Eds later decide to play at the junkyard, where they get weapons & armory out of scraps. Ed later sees Ganon imprisoning Kevin (one of their neighbors) & decides to save him. Ganon spots them & a battle commences. The screen is then turned into a RPG-like style layout. Eddy gives Ganon a jawbreaker & Ed runs into him, which defeats Ganon. Ed then saves Kevin & the episode ends. Part 2.1: The Gag Factory Offensive Airdate: September 21st, 2010 Plot: The episode starts with a recap about what happended in the last part. Then it shows Eddy & Edd building a rocket to move onto the next victim, which is Black Shadow. Captain Falcon defeats him & destroys Eddy's rocket with his falcon punch. Then it is revealed that the next victim is Dr. Robotnik. Then it shows Jonny thinking about Eddy's warning & decides to send Plank early, but he somehow gets destroyed by an explosion. Eddy lands at the Lemon Brook Gag Factory, while Ed & Edd are teleported there. Eddy searches around & encounters a Mecha-Birdo. He later defeats it & Ed comes in finding him safe. Then a professer named Dr. Robotnik comes in telling the duo that Eddy destroyed a member of his new Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad (S.S.S.S.S. Squad for short) & the episode ends. Part 2.2: The SSSSS Squad Strikes Back Airdate: September 27th, 2010 Plot: The episode starts with a recap about what happended in the last part. Then it shows Jonny looking sad about what happended to Plank in the last part & decides to call in "the special forces". Then it goes back to the Lemon Brook Gag Factory, where Edd is looking for Ed & Eddy. Edd finds Eddy with an axe on his head & a gun attached to his right hand. Eddy shoots Edd out of the factory into a field. Meanwhile, a shadow-like figure comes in looking around & gets ran over by Sonic The Hedgehog. It goes back to Edd, where Dr. Robotnik says that Ed & Eddy are turned into robots & under his control in order to take down Sonic. The duo get defeated by Jonny's alter-ego, Captain Melonhead, who wants to stop Robotnik on his own. Robotnik sends in Grounder, a member of the SSSSS Squad, to take him down. The screen goes into a Mother battle layout & Jonny defeats Grounder. Robotnik says that it's not over yet, until Sonic throws Plank at him & completely destroys the gag factory. Sonic then runs off & Jonny steals the Egg-Mobile to rescue Edd & the others, Scratch & Grounder later chase after them & the episode ends. Part 3.1: The Start Of A New Quest Airdate: July 27th, 2011 Plot: As always, the show starts with a recap but in more of a YTP version. Then it shows a meeting somewhere unground between a mysterious face talking with General Lee Fishcake, Not Nice Cream, Derpy Hooves, Major Minor, & Scratch about destroying the Mondo A-Go Go amusement park, along with Eddy's Brother (who was suppose to be the Eds' last target). 3 months later, the Eds, Jonny, & Plank are at the top of the Peach Creek Junior High school where Edd has built a plane to reach to the new location of a new enemy at Neo Hair-Hunt Land MAX. Eddy orders everyone to get going, but Edd says that the plane isn't airworthy yet & tries to tell them to get off or stop it. The plane actually flies by then, but it gets hit twice by some Bullet Bills & blows up. Eddy, Ed, Jonny, & Plank land in a buoy bay arena, where they meet General Lee Fishcake & his partners Churro Charlie & GUY Boy who serve under the final enemy. They also meet a new ally named Bo-BoBo who fights the general with Don Patch & Eddy volunteers to help him in the battle. Eddy uses a bazooka with some meatballs & Don Patch inside at the enemies. General Lee Fishcake rises the water level & Bo-BoBo, Don Patch, & Ed (who turned into a fish, due to his allergies) get into fish costumes to take down GUY Boy & Churro Charlie. The general lowers the water level down to drown his foes, but fails for some people (Don Patch got hit due to the result of him floating). Don Patch's sidekick, Hatenko then uses his "Surfing Skeleton Key" attack with Don Patch at the general, but Ed gets hit along with it. The general stretches his face & sends Ed & Don Patch flying out of the field, making Don Patch out of the battle. He & Ed end up in a coin machine, where Edd is also seen there (the plane explosion sent him there flying) but in another room, where a shadow comes in at him. Ed & Don Patch then meet Bubble-uba who is in charge of guarding the area & tells the duo the rules & that the battle will be 6 vs. 6. Bubble-uba says that Edd is being tormented by 2 other people who one of them turns out to be Pinkie Pie. Edd runs away from Pinkie Pie due to her wanting some "mushy stuff" from him. Bubble-uba then sends out e-bubbles to call for other team members to aid him & Pinkie Pie. Ed throws Don Patch at Bubble-uba damaging him & Don Patch himself. A boy named Lambada comes in with one of Bubble-uba's e-bubbles & said that he could of used his cell-phone & joins in the fight. Ed is then seen with his model rocket & shoots it at the wall & blows Bubble-uba out of the machine & served in a rice bowl, making him out of the game. Edd & Pinkie Pie accidently get out of the machine due to the chase earlier & they both are out of the game. The battle goes back to the buoy bay where Bo-BoBo throws Eddy at General Lee Fishcake & uses his Fish Cake Palm & sends Eddy into the water drowning. Bo-BoBo then goes in to save him, then has dinner with Eddy & eats his poop creating a new fusion. General Lee Fishcake tries to trap them in, but then a new face comes out that the general doesn't know. The new character says to talk this out by words & not actions, but attacks the general with him confused. The new character turns out to be Obretsim, the fusion of Eddy & Bo-BoBo. The show then goes on a short commercial with some people (Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, & Hank Hill) saying hammer. After that, Obretsim tells the trio that they must answer 6 questions to achieve peace. The first question asks how to get people to fight, the general says cocks, which turns out to be the wrong answer. Obretsim uses his gun "Mr. Bang-Bang" at the trio & says that he wants to hurt anyone. The second question asks what the one thing to achieving peace is, the general says lul, which also turns out to be wrong. General Lee Fishcake then asks what the correct answer is & Obretsim tells him what it is. The third question asks how to aviod an unaviodable battle, but Obretsim doesn't give the general enough time to answer & uses a giant ball of thunder at him, GUY Boy, & Churro Charlie. General Lee Fishcake says to got back to that part because he didn't get the time to answer, but gets it wrong again. The fourth question is unheard due to it being due to queit, Obretsim gives the general 3 seconds to answer, but he again gets it wrong & Obretsim breaks his bones. The fifth question asks why it is important to protect people, the general says that he doesn't know & that he thinks it's lul or something related to it. Obretsim doesn't pay attention & says that it's right, but he didn't like the way General Lee Fishcake said it. The last question doesn't make sense, so instead General Lee Fishcake tells his backstory, but is interuppted. He says that he thinks that wanted someone to rape him, but it turns out to again be a wrong answer. With 5 questions wrong, Obretsim finishes the trio off in 5 seconds & Eddy & Bo-BoBo return to normal. Eddy is overjoyed with them winning & Bo-BoBo compliments the general on how well he fought. Bo-BoBo & Hatenko join Eddy, Jonny, & Plank (since Don Patch is with Ed at the giant coin machine) with Eddy leading them to their next location in the amusement park. Part 3.2: The Coin Game Fight To The Finish Airdate: None Plot: The gang heads to the giant coin game to help Ed & Don Patch defeat Lambada & 2 other enemies that aren't revealed yet. Meanwhile, Edd is still trying to get away from Pinkie Pie & runs into another new enemy. Category:Shows